Golden Stars Yakuza
The Golden Stars (ゴールデンスター) Yakuza is a gang centered around Tokyo which was started in 1940 by Akiyo Murakami and Akemi Murakami. Formative Years (1940-1950) Created during the second world war by Akiyo and his wife Akemi in order to take advantage of the gap left by many people going to war. Despite a shaky start in dealing with the already established organizations, with Akiyo's business savvy, skill at finances and smuggling and Akemi's social skills and knowledge of prostitution they managed to grow the gang to a respectable 4,000 members spread all through Japan, and gain the respect of the other gangs. Their darkest period of this era came with the bombings wiping out a 20% chunk of their business and 10% of their manpower with the gang not recovering until late in the decade stealing American funds and sharing profits from Returning Japanese and stationed American soldiers. 1950-1970 1950's Having had a son and daughter (Daisuke and Chise) Akemi stepped down from her post with Erina Sasaki (daughter of an Irish mother and Japanese father) being appointed in her place, Erina streamlined the process and raised the state of living and work for prostitutes and used her connections from her Irish lineage to broker an alliance between the stars and a large Irish mob with hands in the east coast. During this decade they also began what would become their most lucrative venture for the era illegal gambling. 1970's Akiyo steps down as Oyabun leaving his son to run the business while Chise moves to the western U.S and slowly begins to build a branch there. Meanwhile Erina moves to Ireland to fill a power gap in their Irish allies organization after her grandfathers death. Akiyo is shot and hospitalized leading Daisuke to declare war on the triads. 1980-2000 1980's The war ends, Golden Stars victorious with Negligible losses. Chise's American branch grows beyond California to along the west coast. Daisuke marries and by the end of the year (1984) has triplets (Serena, Fukiko, Giichi.) Erina's gang undergoes a schism forcing her and her family into hiding while her side regroups. She has a child (1986) (Hansuke) who she sends to live with Akemi until the situation is settled, Akiyo dies of his wounds leaving the business to Daisuke and Chise. 1990 Erina regains control in Ireland but cannot finish wiping out her competitor, Akemi sends Hansuke back with Fukito to give the Irish branch anther person to lead after Erima's death. Akemi Dies and Giichi immigrates to America to help Chise. Chise Marries and begins to expand her branch into Hawaii and Alaska. 2000 Chisi gives birth to twins (2000 Tomonri and Ke'ri) and retires to raise them leaving Giichi to run the American branch until she returns. Erina dies leaving newly married Hansuke and Fukito to run the Irish branch. Serena secretly marries her girlfriend and takes over immediately after Daiuske's retirement (2009) 2010 See infobox/wiki Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Arms Trafficking Category:Drug Trafficking Category:Robbery Category:Japanese Yakuza